


Faded with First Snow

by wordsofaphoenix (encaton19)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encaton19/pseuds/wordsofaphoenix
Summary: Buck sees snow for the first time, featuring Eddie and Christopher.





	Faded with First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't snow in LA, I get that. I just wanted to write something cute for the prompt 'first snow' on the 12 days of shipping thing (and it's probably the only one I'll be doing of those 12 days)
> 
> (title is a lyric from 'First Snow' by Cookie Coleman)

Eddie’s peaceful slumber is interrupted when a body slams on top of his, pressing the breath out of his lungs. Before he has time to panic, Christopher’s voice floats through the quiet room.

“Buck! Daddy! Get up!” Eddie grins into the pillow, turning his head to glance for Buck. While neither are particularly morning people, Eddie is definitely a lot easier to wake, on account of having a kid. Buck, however, sleeps like the dead and usually refuses to communicate until he’s downed at least a cup of coffee. So it’s no surprise to see that his boyfriend is still completely burrowed beneath the covers, dead asleep despite the loud wriggling addition to their bed.

“Morning, kiddo. Why don’t you give Buck a few more minutes?” He mutters, wedging himself into a semi-upright position in order to drop a kiss against his son’s tangled curls.

Christopher doesn’t obey and get down as Eddie expects him to, instead he crawls as best he can to Buck’s side of the bed. “No, we have to go outside. C’mon, Buck!” He shakes at him and it isn’t but a second before Buck is groaning and attempting to disappear into the blankets.

“Bud, y’know I love you, but can I have like another three hours?” Buck’s voice is slurred with sleep and the pillows mashed against his face.

“Nope! Now!” Christopher commands. Apparently satisfied with the level of awake they’re both displaying, he now shimmies off the bed, making his way out of the room. Buck lifts his head up and squints at Eddie.

“So much for a peaceful Saturday morning,” he mutters. Eddie snorts and leans down for a kiss.

Buck’s nose wrinkles when they separate, “Good morning, morning breath,” Eddie shoves at his shoulder, with a chuckle.

“Like you’re any better,” He teases, “You might want to get up before Christopher comes back,” Eddie reminds him. Buck groans and buries his face back in the pillow but Eddie knows he’s up for good. He slips out of bed, hissing at the freezing hardwood beneath his bare feet. Eddie hunts down Buck’s sweatshirt to fling at him. Buck sits up and throws it back at Eddie.

Laughing, Eddie tosses it back, “That’s yours, stupid.” Buck tugs it on, letting the hood stay pulled up, making him look so soft with his sleep-flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes and god, Eddie wants to go back to bed and do something other than sleep.

But Eddie just averts his eyes as he tugs on his own. He can hear Christopher banging around in the kitchen and god only knows what that kid is doing so rather than wait for Buck, he leaves to make sure Christopher is mostly intact. Had he stayed, Eddie doesn’t know if he would be able to resist pressing Buck into the mattress. No matter how long they’ve been together and how many mornings Eddie wakes up next to Buck, he’ll always be in awe of how adorable the man looks in the mornings. 

Christopher is pressed against the window in the living room, half-tucked behind a curtain. “What d’you see, kiddo?” He asks, starting a pot of coffee for him and Buck.

“Snow,” Christopher says in wonder.

Eddie chuckles, watching the coffee start to drip into the pot, “I know you love the snow but it doesn’t snow here.”

“No, dad. Look. Snow!” Christopher points out the window. Eddie shuffles over to the window, moving the curtain out of the way to peer out. Christopher is right. There’s hardly any, just a light dusting covering the grass, something that will no doubt be gone by noon, but it’s snow nonetheless. 

Before they moved out here, Eddie had done enough research to know that it never snows. Like, never. And yet, here they are. It makes Eddie ache for home. Texas didn’t get a lot of snow either but this is something he wasn’t expecting to see.

“What’s all this about?” Buck asks, coming into the room, tapping at the coffee pot. Eddie leans against the wall, watching at he pours two cups of coffee, one into Eddie’s favorite ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug and the other into his basic LAFD mug. Buck takes a sip from his and Eddie rolls his eyes as he hisses and sticks his tongue out.

“You never learn.”

“Never. What’s all the fuss about?” He hands Eddie his mug and presses a kiss against his cheek before leaning around to look out the window.

He blinks once, twice, “Is that…”

“Snow.” Christopher finishes.

Eddie forgot that Buck has lived here his whole life and has most likely never even seen snow. The sheer idea of going through twenty-seven years and never once seeing snow is mind-boggling to Eddie.

Buck has this wide-eyed look of wonder and it’s so fucking adorable. Eddie can’t help but wrap an arm around Buck’s torso, tugging him closer.

They stand there, a little family of three, just watching the sparse flakes, for long enough that their coffee goes cold.

“You two want to go outside?” Eddie finally asks and receives two matching grins. Eddie walks Christopher over to the cabinet, where he’d put the box with all of their winter stuff. With the amount of snow, nothing is really needed but Eddie knows Christopher will want to bundle up. He finds two pairs of gloves for himself and Buck, but Christopher wants the whole nine yards; gloves, hat, scarf, parka. 

It’s a lot of drama over a little bit of snow but it’s worth it for his boys. When the door opens, they’re hit with a wave of cold. It’s nothing like the face-numbing bitterness of Texas but it’s definitely not pleasant.

He hovers close behind Christopher as he makes his way down the steps. The stairs don’t look icy but Eddie definitely familiar with black ice, even if he isn’t familiar with the likelihood of having it in LA. Luckily he doesn’t have to worry. Buck is still frozen just outside the door, staring at the sky.

There isn’t enough snow for snow angels or snowballs but that doesn’t stop Christopher from trying. He folds himself in the middle of the yard and scoops the rapidly melting snow into his hands.

Eddie joins Buck at the door, taking in everything about Buck’s face. The wonder, awed smile, curve of his jaw. Sometimes, unconsciously, he thinks of what his life would be like had he accepted Station Six’s offer, or stayed in the Army a little longer or not left Texas. If he would have ever eventually run into Buck, if he still would’ve hated him at first, if they would ever end up where they are now.

Buck speaking interrupts his spiral, “It’s beautiful,” His voice is uncharacteristically soft.

Eddie can’t pass up the opportunity, “It is,” He says, staring at Buck who rolls his eyes, seeing where Eddie is looking.

“Don’t be a sap,” He teases, tugging Eddie close enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders, “It snows here like once a century. Enjoy it! Or, rather, enjoy that we don’t have to work while LA tries to deal with this.”

Eddie laughs, tucking his head into Buck’s shoulder. “God, I feel so bad for B crew.”

“Daddy! Look!” Christopher grabs his attention and holds up a ball of dripping ice.

Eddie grins, pulling away from Buck only to grab his hand and tug him down the steps towards Christopher. “Nice, kiddo. Think you have enough snow here for a mini snowman?” Christopher rises to the challenge, sweeping all the snow he can reach into a mound in front of him.

Buck crouches next to Christopher and asks if he can help, which prompts Christopher to launch into a complete instructional guide, including how the snow is made in the clouds.

Eddie takes his phone out and snaps a quick picture. Christopher is mid-gesture and Buck’s staring at him, grinning and seeming to be nodding along.

He knows exactly who would love this picture. Maddie, Buck’s sister, had immediately attached herself to Christopher and was often asking for pictures.

He pulls up a new message with Maddie and sends the picture, along with the caption ‘Our boys’, before sliding his phone back in his pocket and joining his two favorite people in the grass to attempt to craft a snowman before the snow melts.


End file.
